moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Coriena Nightcaller
(WIP) Lady Coriena Nightcaller, born -238 LC''', '''is the Rightful Marquess of Dawnvale, Lady of House Nightcaller, Archaeologist, Priestess of Shadow, Ren'dorei, and member of The Duskfall Collective and The Highguard. Description Coriena stands at an average 5'6", with the hourglass figure common in most elves. Her musculature, while not burly, has been kept somewhat toned from years of service. Her skin is a light and pale purple, almost pink. The Priestess wears a variety of outfits for various occaisions, but she has a penchant for darker colours - especially black and red in recent times. Cascading down from her head is her burgundy hair, with four deep purple tendrils intertwining within that stem from her scalp. Matching her hair, is her burgundy lipstick, and smokey eyeshadow. Her eyes are a light, baby blue - glowing softly, much like they did when she was a Quel'dorei. History: Abridged Upbringing Coriena was born to a noble family on the Island of Quel'Belore, or Dawnvale in common. The middle child of three, she grew up trying to find her own identity, to set her apart from her more prim and proper sister. She'd often abscond from her chores and duties to go exploring in the woods - or adventure in the towns or villages in their lands. While her sister was the heir, she was rather free to do what she wished - as long as it wasn't too outlandish. Her mother and father often argued over how much freedom she should be given. Schooling This rebelious nature continued throughout her young adulthood, where she was sent to Quel'danas to learn Belore's ways and become a Priestess. While it was a struggle at first to reconcile her nature, with the nature of Belore, she eventually embraced his teachings and the life of a Priest. Regardless, every once in awhile after her studies were completed for the season, she would adventure out across the Eastern Kingdoms. Visiting the different cultures of the land, exploring the wildnerness, to attempt and sate her insatiable curiosity. It was on one of these adventures that she first came across a Titan Artifact. It was a simple thing, a disk from some long-forgotten ruin, but it sparked something inside her. When she next returned home, she began her studies on the Titans, and Archaeology as a whole - alongside her duties as a Priestess of Belore. But each time she left, she would return - ready to take up her studies once more. The Fall Coriena was not in Quel'thalas at the time of the Fall, instead attending a lecture in Ironforge. But as she heard of the Scourge's assault on Quel'thalas, she hurried home as quick as she could. But she was not fast enough, not fast enough to save her people, or her family. She returned to a broken land, scourged and ravaged. Her mother and eldest sister were slain, torn apart - her father retreating inwards, refusing to see anyone as he was overcome with grief. Even her beloved Sunwell was no more - destroyed to save the rest of Quel'thalas from corruption. This monumental loss presented a cross-roads for the young elf. Rise, to lead and stay by her people...or break, and run. She Broke. She turned her back on Quel'thalas, and ran - south, as far as her legs would carry her. The Priestess made it to the border of the Hinterlands before she collapsed from exhaustion, and wounds suffered from a few run-ins with scourge remnants on her way. Luckily, she was found by a hunting party of Wildhammer Dwarves, who took her back to Aerie Peak to rest and recouperate. Broken Light Following the Fall of Quel'thalas, her faith in not only the Light, but herself, was broken. She had failed her people, her family, her God. She stayed in the Aerie for a few years, under the hospitality of the Wildhammer - but their generocity only went so far. Eventually, she left fo Ironforge - she had contacts in the Explorers League, hopefully they would help her out. Luckily for Cori, she was right. While the road to Ironforge wasn't easy, she made it. Once in the city, she used her contacts to get set-up with a small apartment in the city's Commons. It was here she had to make a new life for herself. While she had little faith in herself, she had to still try. The young elf found her place in the orphanage in the city. The wars of the time had left many, many orphaned and scared. She had found new purpose. If she could not save her people, perhaps she could help these children. Reawakening Eventually, Category:Void Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Duskfall Collective Category:Priests Category:Characters